


The Immortals

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: The Immortals Institute [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Deadpool (2016), Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Based on a Weird Dream, Gen, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Is Khan Noonien Singh, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan was never really Khan at all, but Sherlock Holmes. After an experiment gone wrong, Sherlock became Khan, an immortal superhuman who was on the first spaceship ever built by the Immortals Institute. But, something went wrong, and his crew and he had to go into cryosleep. Admiral Marcus found him and took advantage of his intelligence and desperation. Now, however, the Institute wants their missing family member back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird dream that wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Rhiannon Myrddin is not actually an OFC. In some Arthurian mythology, she is Merlin's sister or best friend, who helped him learn magic before he ever used it to help Arthur. I just like the name, and her character, so I made her a main character.  
> I do not write accents well, so I can't write Chekov's or Scotty's.  
> I also made it so that the Admiral would arrive later than he did in the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Captain James T. Kirk and the Immortals Institute leader, Rhiannon Myrddin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 12/22/16  
> Quick note: Rhiannon's name is pronounced rye-a-non mer-th-in. It is Welsh, which explains the odd pronunciation.
> 
> I do apologize for not updating recently, but I do have school.
> 
> I will also be rewriting this story, here, but look for the updates.

Captain James T. Kirk was conflicted. He had just finished talking to Khan right after they had opened a torpedo, and he did understand Khan. But, Khan did kill Pike and a lot of other people. Kirk did not know what to do. On the one hand, he did want justice for his father-figure, but he also understood the protective instincts that any captain has for their crew. Kirk was pulled from his thoughts by Chekov's accented voice.

"Captain, there is a ship coming in from warp. It is not Klingon, or Federation. It appears to be coming from deep space," Chekov reported.

"Shields up. When they come out, we'll see what they want," Kirk replied.

The ship coming out of warp was beautiful. It was sleek, all sharp points and curves. It was also large, almost as big as the Enterprise, and they had their shields up. There was no designation, only a symbol on the side, a lemniscate (1). 

"Captain, they are hailing us," Uhura reported after a few minutes of tense observation.

"Open channel," Kirk told her.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, from the United Federation of Planets. May I know who I am addressing?" Kirk announced formally.

_"I am Rhiannon Myrddin, leader of the Immortals Institute. I wish to speak to your prisoner,"_ the woman on the screen had short, black hair, a pixie cut, with some odd silver streaks and designs in it. Her eyes were bright green, and old, very old, but she appeared to be only 20. She appeared human, but Kirk knew that looks could be deceiving. Just look at Khan.

"Why do you wish to speak to Khan?" Kirk had to work to hide his shock. The fact that they even had a prisoner was known only to those on the Enterprise.

The woman, Rhiannon, seemed surprised at the name, almost mirthful, but hid it very well. Kirk almost missed it.

_"I will tell you everything upon our agreement. Now, I can come on board your ship with 6 others to talk to him, or you can bring him up to your bridge. I imagine that the first option will appeal to you more, security-wise. All of the 6 that I bring aboard will be armed, as some of the weapons cannot be removed from their person, but will not raise arms against you or any of your crew unless you do so first,"_ she negotiated.

"Who should I tell Khan has come to visit him?" Kirk asked, resigned. This woman had a nerves (and balls) of steel, and a spine to match, and seemed highly intelligent. She had to be, to be in the chair. Kirk was already beginning to admire her, and he had only had one conversation with her. 

_"Don't tell him anything. I want to see and cherish the look on his face when I walk into the room,"_ she grinned wickedly.

"When should we expect you and your group?" Kirk questioned.

_"Half an hour. Most of that will be used to convince my people that this is a good idea, and some to convince a few of them to actually come with me,"_ she smiled wryly.

"Half an hour it is. I expect that I will have to do the same to some of my crew," Kirk did the same, then closed the channel, resigned to the conversations (arguments) that would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment, kudos, subscribe. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> (1) BTW, a lemniscate is an infinity symbol. I just thought the word sounded cool. Plus, it fits!


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon explains (almost) everything, and Khan gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a lot of these people are not canonically immortal, but I want them to be immortal, and this is AU, do I can do what I want. *pouts cutely*
> 
> Warning for swearing.

Kirk waited by the transporter on the ship, listening to Spock, Bones, and Uhura all tell him why this was a very bad idea. Chekov chimed in occasionally, bless his heart. 

"Guys, I know the risks. I will take them," Kirk finally said, firmly as he could after a half hour of hearing them argue. At that moment, they got the go-ahead for the transporter, so all further discussion was cut off.

The leader of the seven was Captain Myrddin, from the screen. She was wearing a black leather suit with a dark green cloak, and looked as dangerous as Khan. The others with her were just as dangerous. 

"Captain Kirk," Rhiannon greeted the captain, "These are my friends and most trusted advisers: Merlin Balinorson, also called Emrys, Logan, also called Wolverine, Daisy Johnson, called Quake, Wade Wilson, called Deadpool, Steve Rogers, called Captain America, and Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, Trickster. I am also called General, if the need arises."

Spock sized up the new visitors.

Merlin looked young, no older than twenty, certainly, but had eyes that made him seem much older. He held himself like a capable warrior, but had no visible weapons, though Spock did notice an odd, golden glow behind his eyes.

Logan looked and felt dangerous, and also mildly pissed. Spock presumed that he was the one that Rhiannon had referred to about convincing them to come.

Daisy looked like a capable fighter, and she had on these odd, finger-less gauntlets made of metal. Idly, Spock wondered what they were for, though he assumed it was some type of armor, given the way she held herself.

Wade Wilson was the first one that Spock observed that actually looked armed, as he had katanas, knives, and guns, not phasers, guns galore. He also seemed to be having a conversation with...himself? Spock decided to keep a close eye on him, as he was obviously insane.

Steve Rogers carried a shield with a design too faded to properly see hanging from his back. Spock, from his place beside Kirk, could only see that the shield seemed to be of an unknown metal. Rogers also held himself like a capable warrior, but more used to hand fighting.

Loki Laufeyson held himself like Khan: better than everyone and not human. Rhiannon had said "of Jotunheim," so Spock presumed that he wasn't human at all, but an inhabitant of this planet that Spock had never heard of.

"Who is with you? Obviously, you trust them and they trust you, otherwise they would not be here arguing about security risks with you," Rhiannon asked with a smirk.

"Right. This is my second-in-command, Commander Spock, my Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, my xenolinguist Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, and Commander Pavel Chekov," Kirk introduced the others.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now, shall we go and shock the living daylights out of the man I haven't seen in 300 years?" Rhiannon asked with a wicked grin. Kirk just nodded and decided to ask about the "300 years" part later. Rhiannon did promise an explanation. 

Chekov, blessed, trusting Chekov, was cautiously discussing the design of the Enterprise against their ship to see if there were any ways to upgrade the Enterprise as they escorted the seven oddities to the brig to see Khan.

"Visitor for you, Khan," Kirk announced as he swept into the room with Spock, Bones, Uhura, and Chekov all following behind him. 

"Who could possibly come to visit a deranged murderer?" Khan wondered aloud, looking a bit confused and disdainful.

"I would," a voice said from the door, "though that probably sends the wrong message about me, don't you think?"

Khan had worn a shocked expression since he first heard the voice, but he dropped to one knee as Rhiannon entered the room with her six others.

"Get up, Khan. How many times must I tell you,  _you,_ of all people, do not bow to me?" Rhiannon beckoned Khan get up with fond exasperation on her face.

"My Lady, you have told me many times, and must tell me many more, before I stop bowing to you. You did save my life, after all," Khan replied, smoothly getting up.

Turning to Kirk, Rhiannon said in a mock exasperated tone, "I hate people bowing to me, but this idiot refuses to stop," with a fond smile on her face, then seemed to realize something.

"You promised us an explanation, I believe?" Spock made it sound a bit like a question, saying what they were all thinking.

"Yes, I did! I'm sorry, I had forgotten for a minute. One question for Khan real quick," turning to Khan, she asked, "Where's your doctor? I personally programmed those capsules so that if anyone is woken up, the doctor and captain will wake as well. Should the captain wake, so would the doctor, and vice versa. You are the captain, so where is the doctor?"

Khan thought for a moment, then a look of horror came over his face. "John," he breathed out.

"Check the capsules," Rhiannon told her six, "Find Doctor John Watson. You all remember him, right?"

"Here, Dr. McCoy will take you down to the torpedoes that the capsules are stored in. We have yet to get all of them out, but we were working on it," Kirk offered.

"Alright, explanations," Rhiannon turned to Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what Rhia is wearing, imagine Black Widow's fighting suit with a Ranger's Apprentice cloak.


	3. Explanations and a Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon explains a few things to Kirk and Spock, with Khan commenting occasionally with his British snark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I should probably be working on some of the other stories, but I have ideas and plans for this one, maybe even its series in the same AU.
> 
> Updated 12/22/16  
> I will be making a series for this.

"My name is Rhiannon Myrddin, as I told you earlier, and I am about three thousand years old. Honestly, I stopped counting a while ago. I am the leader of the Immortals Institute, so called because we are all literally immortal, or at least long-lived," Rhiannon began, before she was interrupted by Spock.

"How? How are you immortal?" he asked, curious.

"Depends on the person. I am personally immortal because I was born with my abilities and because of some illegal human experimentation .Merlin was also born with his abilities, but he is a special case, because his abilities usually do not allow for immortality. Logan is what was known as a mutant. He was born with his abilities, but his DNA is different from that of a normal human, noticeably different. He was also illegally experimented on once. Daisy Johnson was born with the dormant DNA of an alien race called the Kree in her blood, and it was activated in on a mission for her organization. She is called an inhuman. Wade Wilson was an illegal human experiment. Steve Rogers was a legal human experiment. He volunteered and signed waivers and everything. It was also wartime when he became immortal, and all's fair in war. Loki Laufeyson is not even human. He is a Jotun, but raised by the Aesir," she explained, "Those six are the leaders of their respective groups, those who became immortal in the same way as them. Merlin just leads the special cases. We also have a few others who stop in from time to time, like the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness."

"Anyway," she continued, "Khan here belongs to Wade's group, the illegal human experimentation group. He is married to the doctor on board his ship, Dr. John Watson. About 400 years ago, Khan, John, and 71 others decided to take the first starship we had and explore space. They were, essentially, our scouts. About 350 years ago, we got a distress call from the  _221B Baker_ , coming from a galaxy somewhere between here and Earth. We set out as soon as we could in the  _F-101,_ the ship you saw us arrive in, to search for them. Then, about 1 month ago, we received another transmission detailing coordinates for us to pick him up and bring him home. We came as quick as we could, and here we are."

"Wow. You've been looking for 73 people for 350 years?" Uhura asked, shocked at the loyalty displayed.

"Of course. There aren't many people in our group. Out of 7 billion people on Earth, only about 0.5 million have special abilities, and far less than half of those are immortal," Rhiannon explained, "Khan must have given you a bad first impression of our group, huh?"

The crew of the Enterprise nodded.

"Of course I did. The first time they even heard of me, I had exploded a building. The first time Captain Kirk here saw me was when I was destroying Starfleet Command. Naturally I gave them the wrong impression," Khan snarked.

"Always so dramatic, eh,  _Khan_?" Rhiannon replied, her returning mirth at Khan's choice of name rather obvious.

Spock observed the dynamic between the two. It seemed like Khan was in some way indebted to Rhiannon, but still treated her with respect and affection. In fact, the other six treated her the same way. His thoughts were interrupted by the return of Bones and the six with Rhiannon.

"Well?" Khan demanded, rather anxious. It was his husband, after all.

 "Sorry, Khan. Watson wasn't on the ship," Daisy told him, speaking softly.

Khan looked shocked. He started breathing erratically, and had to sit down. 

"Marcus must still have him," he distantly heard himself say.

"Khan. Khan! Sherlock! Sherlock, listen to me. Breathe with me. In, out. In, out. There you go, calm down a bit. Think rationally, now. Where does this Marcus have him?" Loki was, surprisingly to the Enterprise crew, the one to try and calm Khan, now identified as Sherlock, down. Loki hadn't really spoken much, but he had given off a general aura of uncaring and dangerous.

"Who's Sherlock?" Chekov asked.

"Sherlock is Khan's birth name, and the one he responds to the most. He only told you that his name was Khan to protect himself and his crew. Khan was also Sherlock's chosen code name," Rhiannon explained. She seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"Honestly, I am surprised he actually used the name Khan. The name involves a drunk dare made about 500 years ago. I didn't think he remembered it," Merlin noted with mirth.

"Okay. If Admiral Marcus has John, he'll assume he can control me. However, he may expect me to be dead, but knowing Starfleet protocols, he may suspect I am alive. He knows that if he threatens John that I will comply with his orders, and he has a ship advanced enough to destroy this one easily. He will not be counting on the  _F-101_ and all of you. We can use this," Sherlock was attempting to calm himself down by planning.

"We have a few teleporters, as well as a few shapeshifters, a telepath, a metal bender, and warlocks who have bit of the itch. I am also available," Rhiannon offered.

"Plan A, let the telepath (Professor Xavier, right?) control them or try to glean information. Plan B, let the metal bender (Erik Lehnsherr, I'm guessing) disable the ship. Plan C, let the warlocks (Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred, I think) put the crew to sleep. Plan D, get the teleporters (Nightcrawler, yourself, the warlocks, and a few others, probably) to take some fighters aboard the ship and fight their way to the top," Sherlock rattled off the plans.

"Captain Kirk, you will have to play innocent. You have not spoken to Khan, only apprehended him. You will still call him whatever name they gave you.("James Harrison," Sherlock chimed in) Keep your shields up. You have no idea where our ship came from, as all attempts at hailing us have failed. If you want to help us free an innocent man from torture and experimentation, as is undoubtedly happening, you will have to do all of this. Please send your conversation with Admiral Marcus to our ship as well as broadcasting ship-wide," Rhiannon was back in General mode. Kirk agreed.

"Shall we begin?" she asked, grinning maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F-101 can stand for Fandom-101, if you like. Or you can imagine your own.  
> Thanks to my little sister for helping me with ideas for this chapter.


	4. Plans A and B (Skipping C) and Battle Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the crew of the F-101 helps the crew of the Enterprise, the Enterprise crew is permanently confused, and the immortals really like music when they get antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!
> 
> I started school and homework is literally overwhelming me.
> 
> Update 12/22/16  
> School is still overwhelming me, but I am finally on winter break, so I'll update my stories for my new ideas.  
> Yes, I ship Cherik, and yes, I am using the younger versions of them.  
> Code names of everyone in this chapter will be in the end notes. This list will be added to as I write the story.

 "Can we get Khan out of the prison, or do you want to keep him?" Rhiannon asked.

"I would let him go with you, but we need to keep up the pretext that we know nothing, so he should probably stay," Kirk replied after some consideration.

"Alright," she agreed, then turned her attention to her communicator, "Professor X, are you there?"

" _Of course, My Lady. What do you need?"_ came the voice of a young man.

"I need you and your husband. Is he there?" Rhiannon asked.

_"For you, My Lady, always,"_ came another voice.

"Good. Professor X, there is a hostile ship incoming. I need you two to stop them if at all possible. You should also do a scan to try and find Doctor John Watson," she told them, "If the professor cannot get through the materials used, as Khan believes, then we'll need Magneto to attempt at least to slow down the ship, if not stop it completely."

_"Of course, My Lady,"_ they said in unison.

"Who's turn is it to pick the music?" Captain America asked suddenly.

"I believe that it is Quake's turn," Trickster replied. Both of them seemed to have and odd calmness about them. The crew of the Enterprise were confused.

"My dear Quake, sweetheart, please choose fitting music for the battle ahead," General declared with a exaggerated grin.

"Music? What the hell are you talking about, woman? And what is wrong with your other friends?" McCoy asked with his usual charm.

"We are immortal, as already mentioned. However, we all get bored. We get the 'battle itch'. I did not name it that, by the way. We get antsy, we need to feel that we are still alive despite the immortality, not just existing. Adrenaline is one way to do that. When a battle comes up, everyone takes turns. Everyone gets a turn in battle depending on who gets the most antsy. Otherwise, we'd be all over the news, starting bar fights and just generally causing a ruckus. As for myself and my command crew, well, it has been a while since we have been in battle. We haven't been in the rotation for quite a while, so we're very antsy. The music is just background noise. Some of us work better with a beat, because combat is nothing more than deadly dancing, so, whenever we go to fight, we always have music in the background. It appears that it is Quake's turn to pick the music," General explained.

"I'm not sure what to pick. I'm stuck between Novocaine and The Phoenix, both by Fall Out Boy," Quake said, uncertain. 

"Why don't we let our audience decide?" Deadpool piped up. The Enterprise crew was once again confused. They seemed to be like that a lot around the immortals.

"Wade believes that our lives are being written by an omniscient being, and read by others," Trickster explained.

_"My Lady, the materials used are inhibiting both mine and Magneto's powers. Magneto can slow the ship down, but not stop it completely. He can also help disable some of the weapons on board, but not all of them,"_ came the voice of Professor X.

"That's alright, X. The command crew and I are going to take our turn in the rotation. Suggestions for Quake and music?" General asked.

_"Fall Out Boy seems appropriate, My Lady, as it has been a while since any of you have been in combat,"_  Professor X suggested helpfully.

Deadpool turns toward the invisible audience and asks the writer what she thinks is best. The writer says that either song suggested would be alright, as would any the readers of this story suggested. Unfortunately, the writer has received no suggestions as of yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what song do you think I should use for the battle? I am open to other suggestions, and any suggestions in general, as my ideas for this story have yet to truly gel.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Code Names  
> General = Rhiannon Myrddin  
> Emrys = Merlin  
> Wolverine = Logan  
> Quake = Daisy Johnson  
> Captain America or Captain = Steve Rogers  
> Trickster = Loki  
> Deadpool = Wade Wilson  
> Magneto = Erik Lehnsherr  
> Professor X or X = Charles Xavier


	5. Battle Highlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some highlights from a battle that was much longer and bloodier in canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, but school is killing me. I am taking 2 AP classes, and the tests for them were this week. I also have extracurricular activities, and parents who disapprove of me writing fanfic. 
> 
> Once again, code names in the end notes.

Quake couldn't pick the music. All of Deadpool's suggestions from the audience were a good idea, and so were the two songs already suggested. 

"Ok, everyone just put in earbuds. Pick your own music today," Quake decided. 

"Alright-y then, let's get our butts moving. Last one to the enemy ship is a rotten egg!" General shouted.

_Is she five?_ the Enterprise crew couldn't help but wonder. The immortals just rolled their eyes at their leader's antics. 

 

TII-TII 

 

The whole Enterprise crew was told to stay behind on their own ship, as the immortals believed they would simply be a distraction. Even Kirk stayed. Khan resisted, arguing that he wants to go after his husband, but was eventually convinced to stay behind, just in case. Kirk was pretty sure he snuck out anyway.

 

TII-TII

 

During the battle, all the Enterprise crew could hear was the occasional cursing as someone's earbud fell out. 

 

TII-TII

 

"We found him!! We found Watson!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a Mary Sue? I've heard the term used before, but I don't know what it means
> 
> Code Names  
> General = Rhiannon Myrddin  
> Emrys = Merlin  
> Wolverine = Logan  
> Quake = Daisy Johnson  
> Captain America or Captain = Steve Rogers  
> Trickster = Loki  
> Deadpool = Wade Wilson  
> Magneto = Erik Lehnsherr  
> Professor X or X = Charles Xavier
> 
> SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT CLIFFHANGER


	6. Found: 1 Watson and 72 Other Frozen Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson meets the Enterprise crew. Once again, they are confused by the change in...Khan? Sherlock? What do they call him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this story anymore. This might be the last chapter for this story.

Previously:

_"We found him!! We found Watson!!"_

Now:

"Give him a comm!" General shouted, "Khan's out of control and headed your way!"

A new voice was heard on the comms, "Sherlock, love, you need to calm down. I am fine, and completely unharmed."

Sherlock didn't stop or slow down until he reached John. He didn't stop running until he saw John, and didn't start truly hoping until John was in his arms. He didn't let John go until they were on the Enterprise again, and he still wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't just a dream. Some part of him didn't dare to hope that this could be his John, while most of him was far too overjoyed to care. Sherlock didn't even care that he was crying until John noticed.

"Shhh, love, I'm here. It's okay, I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving again. You're okay, I'm okay, and I don't think I'll be leaving your side for another few centuries," John whispered to Sherlock, trying to calm him down. His reassurances just seemed to make it worse, as Sherlock's crying soon turned into full-on sobbing, letting out all the fear, pain, worry, and all the other emotions he had kept bottled up in the past few years since he had been woken up by Admiral Markus. 

"We need to get back to the  _Enterprise_ , we're too open out here," General said urgently. "Trickster, take the Doctor and Khan and get them back to the Enterprise, quick. Let Dr. McCoy check them out. I'll help Emrys erase their memories of all this."

Loki nodded, grabbed the two, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Emrys, help me erase their memories of this encounter. We should also make it so that Admiral Markus died in an engine failure. After all," General slowly smiled wickedly, "experimental craft have such high mortality rates."

"Good, I was afraid he was going to get away unpunished," Quake came up behind the two.

"Oh, hell, no. He messed with one of us, he pays the price. The rest were only following orders, but Markus is going to die," General assured her. 

"You guys go erase memories, I'll head back to the  _Enterprise_ and help Dr. McCoy wake the rest of us up," Captain siad, walking away, "He may need a hand to help hold them down."

General nodded, than got back to work.

Back on the  _Enterprise,_ Bones was being run ragged. He had two crying and hugging immortals in his office, and was trying to wake up 72 more from cryosleep, all of which came up swinging. It was a relief when Steve Rogers came in, and, without saying a word, began to hold down some of the immortals and reassuring them that they were okay, that they were safe, and that the Institute had found them.

One person was a bit trickier to wake up and ensure that he was alive, due to a glowing circle embedded in his chest. As a scientist, Bones was fascinated, but as a doctor, he was horrified. 

"Who would do this?" he asked Steve.

"This is Tony Stark. He was held captive in a cave for 3 months, during which there was shrapnel moving towards his heart. This is an electromagnet, powered by an element that Tony himself discovered and created. It keeps the shrapnel away from his heart, and powers his suit of armor, which is part of his enhancement," Steve explained with a fond smile. 

"Well, let's wake him up," Bones asserted, getting them back on track. 

Eventually, they had all of the immortals woken up. By then, Rhiannon and the others were also back. Loki agreed to make a magic double of Khan which would serve judgement in front of the humans. The immortals said their goodbyes of the  _Enterprise,_ and finally, went on their own way. The  _Enterprise_ crew saw them a few more times as their adventures crossed paths, but none of them had to join the crew of the  _F-101_ , something which they were all thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Names  
> General = Rhiannon Myrddin  
> Emrys = Merlin  
> Wolverine = Logan  
> Quake = Daisy Johnson  
> Captain America or Captain = Steve Rogers  
> Trickster = Loki  
> Deadpool = Wade Wilson  
> Magneto = Erik Lehnsherr  
> Professor X or X = Charles Xavier  
> Doctor= John Watson when the Doctor isn't around. When he is, it's Captain, unless ya'll suggest something better.
> 
> This chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions, at least for me.
> 
> What do ya'll think of my writing style? Any suggestions for me?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AU!!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!! Please, no flames about that.


End file.
